Final Decision
by LoneGirl189
Summary: Tommy may have found a way to be normal......but what's the price? Please Review!!!! (The rated R is for language and implied things)
1. Disclaimer

Author: LoneGirl189

Author: LoneGirl189

Comments: I was listening to the Linkin park song that is mentioned in this fic, and this idea came into my head, and what can I say, I like being evil. And trust me, some characters are going to be going through some major emotional trauma before I get through with them….*insert evil laugh*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Big wolf related, If I did, well, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction J 

Feedback: Please! I love to know what you think

Archive: Sure, but let me know first at LoneGirl189@yahoo.com


	2. It Begins

It's starts with one thing, I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try…

It's starts with one thing, I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try….all I know is time is a valuable thing, I watch it fly by as the pendulum swings, watch it count down till the end of the day, the clock ticks life away it's so unreal…watching time go right out the window tryin' to hold on but didn't even know, I wasted it all, just to watch you go, I kept everything inside, and even though I tried, it all fell apart, what it meant to me will eventually be a memory.

  * In The End, Linkin Park

Tommy watched the clock, and smiled as the bell rang. He got all of his stuff together and put it into his backpack. He stood up and walked out of the classroom, dodging a few over-stimulated freshmen who were running around the halls. He walked down the hall and got to his locker. He opened it, and exchanged what he needed and didn't need for the weekend from his locker and backpack. 

He walked back down the hall and outside, where Merton and Lori were waiting. He walked down the steps outside the school to meet them.

"Hi Tommy, you coming to the Factory tonight?" Merton asked him.

"Yeah, Fridays are the best nights," Lori added as she smiled at him.

"Sur….I can't," he said with a sigh.

"Why?" Lori asked.

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember, full moon is tonight," Merton said with a sheepish grin. "I forgot."

"I wish I could," Tommy said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Tommy," Lori said, with sympathy in her voice.

"Bye," he said quietly as he walked off.

It wasn't the first time he was forced to give up something because of being a werewolf. However that didn't make it any worse. Every time he was asked to do something, or go somewhere, and he had to cancel it because of what he was, he got the same sick feeling. His whole life was changed by this, and most of it was not for his own good.

He hadn't asked for this, and he didn't need it. Why did it have to be him? Why was he the one in that particular place, at that particular time? Why couldn't it have been someone else who got this. Someone like Merton who wanted it, who would have known more about it than him. Yeah, he had to admit that he did do some good, but in his mind it wasn't worth it. Someone else could do that good, he didn't need too.

He had reached his street. His family didn't even know him like they used to. He had to lie to almost everyone he knew. Yeah he could talk to Merton, but usually it was about what it was like to be what he was, or what he could do with it. He would talk to Lori, but after what happened between them…it just wasn't the same anymore.

He was being forced to live a solitary existence, if he had asked for it, things would be different. But he hadn't. He hadn't asked to be made a freak, and he wished more than anything he could get rid of it. He remembered a quote he saw once reminded him of himself. 

__

'The real hero is always a hero by mistake; he dreams of being an honest coward like everybody else.'

It was said by a guy named Umberto Eco. Everyone thought he was a hero. But he wasn't. He was just a guy in the wrong place at the wrong time, and now he was stuck here. He had to help people and all the other things he did because there was no one else. If there was anyone that could do it, he would have stepped to the side in a minute. All he wanted was a normal life, without the wolf part. He didn't need it, or want it. He reached the house, and went in.

"Hi sweetie," His mom said from the kitchen.

"Are you going……" she asked as she turned around, but he was already up the stairs and in his room. It seemed like he spent most of his time up there recently. She wasn't sure why, but she figured it was a phase he was going through. He was bound to grow out of it.

Tommy walked up to his room, and locked the door as soon as he was in. He threw his backpack down and laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. It was going to be another long night.

"Have you noticed something wrong with Tommy?" Lori asked Merton. They were sitting at a table next to the lanes at the Factory.

"What do you mean?" he asked before eating another French fry.

"He seems…depressed," she said.

"You don't know him as well as I do…he's always like that, the whole …" he looked around and lowered his voice. "Werewolf thing."

"Yeah, but he seems to be acting more depressed than usual," she told him.

"Probably because of how close graduation is, I don't think becoming what he is how he pictured his life at this point," Merton said.

"Yeah…but I'm worried that he'll do something stupid," she said.

"I don't think he would," he said as Lori grabbed the last fry before he could eat it.

"Let's go," she said as she stood up. Merton got up and followed her.

"You're sure he wouldn't do anything?" Lori asked. 

"Lori look at me," he said stopping and grabbing her arms and making her face him. "You don't have to worry."

"Thanks," she said. The stood there looking at each other, kind of awkwardly before Merton realized that he was still holding on to her, and she was holding on to him. He let go and gave a nervous laugh before they both went off in opposite directions to their homes, nervous about what they were feeling.

Tommy watched from behind a tree the awkward moment between Lori and Merton. He knew nothing would come of it, they both were afraid of what would happen to him if he found out. He knew that Lori and him were through, and he should get over it, but he just couldn't. He turned and left running. It was the only good thing about what he was. The running. It felt good to just run away. To forget everything for a while.

He made it to the woods and he ran through them. It was almost like being more animal than human when he got like this. It felt good. Animals didn't have to worry about the same things he did. They didn't have problems with girls, school, figuring out what to do with there life, they especially didn't have to worry about being freaks. He ran faster, he reached a clearing when he stopped and stared at the moon, howling.

"I would be more careful if I were you, never know who's watching," a voice said behind him.

__

  



	3. Friends?

To remind myself I tried so hard, in spite of the way you were mocking me, treated me like part of your property, remembering all the times you fought with me, I'm surprised it got so far, things aren't the way they were before, you wouldn't even recogni

To remind myself I tried so hard, in spite of the way you were mocking me, acting like I was part of your property, remembering all the times you fought with me, I'm surprised it got so far, things aren't the way they were before, you wouldn't even recognize me anymore.

-Linkin Park, In the End

Tommy stopped, and slowly turned around to see a girl with standing behind him. She was semi-tall, with red hair, dressed all in black. He stood staring at her, trying to decide if she was a threat or not.

"Just a friendly warning," she told him with a small grin as she walked forward a bit. He tensed up as she got nearer.

"You don't have to worry about me, you're definitely not the first werewolf I've ever meet, and from what I've seen about you so far, you would never hurt me. I'm not one of those small towers, ready to kill the big bad wolf," she told him sarcastically.

"Why is that?" he asked, taking a step back as she got closer.

"I'm not ready to tell you everything about me…..Tommy," she said.

"How did you know that?" he asked, getting more agitated.

"I've been watching you, I actually went to your High School, but you were only a freshmen then. I came back this year after hearing about a werewolf in the area, these kind of things just interest me," she told him.

"Are you going to turn me in?"

"No, there's not much point, wouldn't do any good."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I want to learn more about you, as much as I've read, and from the actual experience I've had with your kind, I still only know a few things," she told him as she moved closer, this time he didn't back away. She looked up at him, though he was only a few inches taller than she was.

"I might be able to help you, but you have to help me," she said.

"Sounds like a good deal," he said, his nervousness apparent. 

"Good, I'll see you later," she said giving him a little poke on the nose. "I have a feeling this is going to be a mutually beneficial relationship," She told him as she walked off. 

He stood there paralyzed in surprise. His brain was still trying to process what had just happened. This woman just showed up out of nowhere, and told him she wanted to get to know him better, and that she knew who he was. There was something else different about her, that he could quite put his finger on. It wasn't anything big, it was something little.

------------

"What do you mean?! She shows up out of nowhere and your just going to trust her?!" Merton practically yelled at Tommy. Merton and Lori were standing while Tommy sat in a chair in Merton's Lair. He had told them what happened.

"What? It's not like she's given me any reason not to," he said.

"Tommy you barley know her…..you had what, a three minute conversation?" Lori reminded him.

"I wanted to trust you, and that worked out well," he said.

"That's one time Tommy, not everyone is going to be as nice as Lori," Merton said.

"Thank you," Lori smiled.

"Your welcome," Merton smiled back before looking back at Tommy. Tommy didn't look very happy with either of them.

"I can take care of myself," he said angrily as he stood up.

"You don't even know her name!" Merton pointed out.

"I'll ask her next time I see her," he said sarcastically as he moved to leave.

"We can't let you see her by yourself again, who knows what she'll do," Lori said moving to block his exit.

"Lori move," he warned her.

"Tommy, were trying to help you," Merton said as he came to stand next to Lori.

"Merton…..to you I'm just a pet….something to test, and study," he said coldly. Merton just looked at him with his mouth open, unable to think of anything to say.

"Tommy, that's not true," Lori said.

"Your not much better. You only want me around cause it's cool to have someone like me around to do things for you, don't even deny it," he said as he slowly turned to look at her.

"Tommy, we care what happens to yo….."

"You don't give a fuck what happens to me," he said, starting get closer the edge where he would transform.

"How can you say that?!" Lori screamed at him.

"Easily."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Merton snapped, glaring at Tommy. Tommy just shook he head and preceded to get past the two. Merton tried to stop Tommy by putting a hand on his shoulder, and Tommy spun around, grabbing the front of Merton's shirt lifting him off the ground. Merton stared at Tommy who had transformed. Tommy recognized the look of fear in his eyes, he saw it from many people, and sometimes he had seen it in Merton and Lori before, and that's when he realized it. That was what had been missing from that girls eyes. She hadn't had the slightest bit of fear in her. He threw Merton onto his bed and ran out the back door.

Lori stood stunned for a second, staring at the open door before she remembered Merton, she turned and ran over to check on him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, scared that the answer might not be good.

"I'm fine," he said calmly. "Physically."

"I told you something was up," Lori said.

"I can see that now," he said as he sat up, but his ribs hurt a little, he had some stuff on his bed that he had landed on.

"You're not okay," Lori said as she lightly touched his ribs, making him cringe a little. "Does that hurt?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay," he said taking her hand and holding it so she wouldn't touch the bruise again. She looked down at their hands and blushed.

"Sorry," he said letting go.

"Don't be," she said as she smiled at him. She bit her lip, then leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back for a moment before pushing her away.

"I can't….Tommy would….he's my friend," he told her.

"Didn't you just see what happened? He doesn't want us to be his friends anymore," she said.

"I think you should go," he said looking down at his feet. Lori sighed, and got up, closing the door as she left.

-------

He was running again. He knew that running was something that your always told not to do, but there wasn't anything else he wanted to do, and right then he didn't care what anybody else had to say. The running felt good, at least he could run from something. He knew where he was going, back to the same clearing from the night before. He reached it and stopped. He knew she was here, he could smell her.

"Hello Tommy," she said as she walked out from behind a tree.

"Hello…what is your name?" he asked.

"You can call me Mang, Only my family calls me Mangiatore," she said.

"You sound familiar," he said.

"Look in your year book for Mangiatore Del Lupe, it's an Italian name," she told him as she walked forward.

"I will," he said. "I gave up a lot to come here again."

"You mean those two you call friends? Tommy, I've been watching the way they treat you, there not your friends…really," she said as she walked around him making him follow her by turning around.

"And you know who a werewolves friends are?"

"Only those who have been that way can know," she with a sad look in her eye as she looked up at the sky.

"You're a werewolf?" he asked, the shock in his voice obvious.

"No, I was…I'm better now," she said taking her gaze from the sky back to him.

"How?" he asked.

"I can help you, it will be a few days before the ritual can be prepared, but I think you deserve this gift," she told him.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked.

"When I very first transformed, a man helped me. He let me out of my prison, he was killed by the syndicate," she told him.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's alright, I wanted to keep his work alive, help those worthy of it. You're the first I found that I think deserves it. I feel like I know you, I've been watching you since almost your first change. I truly think you deserve this…gift," she explained to him.

"I don't know what to say…..thank you," he said.

"There's only one problem."

"Of course," Tommy said as he closed his eyes and shook his head. "There always is."

"The syndicate has the artifact I need to complete the ceremony. We have to get it." 

"They took it because you were trying to change people back to normal? Sound like them," he said.

"I think we can get it back, but you have to keep this a secret, your friends would never let us do it. They would never trust me, and they would never want you to go near the syndicate again," she said.

"Yeah, your right," he said as he sat down on a log. "And you don't have to call them my friends…not anymore, they'll never trust me again after what happened."

"You don't have to worry about them….there kind doesn't understand those of us who have had to go through the torture you and I have, they have never been trapped inside themselves," she comforted him as she sat down next to him.

"I've never meet someone who understood the way you do," he said. Then his eyes went wide as she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Well, I've never meet someone as kind as you….you've been burdened with this thing, but you still use it for good, when it would be so easy not to, It's very attractive," she smiled at him.

"You get right to the point don't you?" he asked with a similar smile to hers.

"Always."


	4. When it Hits you, It hits hard

I've put my trust, in you, pushed as far as I can go, for all this I theres one thing you should know, I've put my trust in you

I've put my trust, in you, pushed as far as I can go, for all this I there's one thing you should know, I've put my trust in you.

  * Linkin Park, In the End

"I need to know if you trust me Tommy," Mang said.

"Of course I do," he told her, unable to pull his eyes away from her. "You're the only one who understands….what I am, and what's happening to me."

"Good," she smiled before she kissed him again. He tensed up, not sure what to do.

"Tommy? You don't have to worry about hurting me," she said. But he still looked nervous. She grabbed his hand and put it on her breast, then kissed him again. "I want you."

He couldn't believe this, even with what he was, and what he looked like right now….she still wanted him. It didn't bother her at all, and now it was starting to not bother him either.

-------

"No, I haven't seen him today…..why?" Lori asked. It was 10 am and she was sitting in her living room watching TV. Merton had just called panicked to ask Lori if she had heard from Tommy.

"His mom called my house….he didn't come home last night, who knows what the hell he did?! He wasn't exactly in a stable mind set at the time."

"We need to look for him. I'll be over in fifteen minutes," she said hurriedly as she got up off the couch.

"I'll be waiting," Merton told her.

----------

Tommy woke up and rolled over to find Mang gone. He sat up and looked around the room. He grabbed his shirt off the table. He finished getting dressed and walked out into the living room to find Mang going over what looked like blue prints. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Morning," she said as she kept looking at the plans. He let go and walked around to look.

"What's this?" he asked.

"The layout for the syndicate hideout, if were lucky we can get in and out without them ever knowing we were there," she said as she stood up straight and stretched.

"But we don't have to leave till tonight, there security is weakest then," she smiled. "Now what shall we do till then?" she smiled as she ran a finger over his chest.

----------

"We looked everywhere Lori," Merton said as he looked back up at her.

"He has to be somewhere….he couldn't have just disappeared," she continued as she paced around the lair.

"Unless….." Merton started but stopped.

"He's dead? Is that what you were going to say, well I'm not going to believe that, not yet. For all we know he could call us any minute," she said pointing to the phone, which almost seemed to ring on cue. They both looked at each other, then the phone. Merton walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi Merton," Tommy said flatly. "I need you to call my mom and tell her I'm fine."

"Tommy!! Where are you?!" Merton yelled into the phone. "Are you with her?"

"Does it matter?" he asked. 

"You don't even know her," Merton repeated for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Yes I do, Mangiatore Del Lupe, it's Italian," he said sarcastically. "Look it up, she used to go our school, I gotta go, just remember to call my mom." He said before hanging up.

"Tommy…" he said as he was cut off.

"Where is he?" Lori asked.

"With **_her_**," Merton said angrily. He then got up and went over to his computer, after grabbing an old year book.

"What are you doing?" Lori asked.

"Getting some more information on this girl," he said as he started to flip through the pages of the year book.

--------------

"Hurry," Mang said in a hushed tone as Tommy pushed her up so she could get into the window, then followed her.

"We have to hurry, we need to get in and out before they realize were here," she reminded him as they started walking through the halls.

"I know," he said.

"Are you gonna change or what?" she asked in an almost annoyed voice.

"I'll be ready if we need it," he snapped back. "Sorry, I'm a little tense."

"It's alright, let's go."

-----------

"Oh shit," Merton said as he stared at his computer. Lori looked surprised at his language then snapped out of it.

"What?" she asked as she walked over to stand behind him.

"I found out who Mangiatore Del Lupe really is. It's not a name, it's Italian for 'Wolf Eater'. There's a web page about it here," he told her.

"What does it say, the easy version," Lori said.

"She's managed to find a way to live forever. Using the strongest, and most pure, werewolves. She tells them she's going to cure or release them, but what she really does is suck all their life energy out. She has an artifact she uses…..but apparently it was stolen a couple years ago," Merton said.

"Who has it now?" Lori asked.

"Umm….." Merton said as he scrolled down the page. "The same people who created this page as a warning……they syndicate," he said as he looked at her.

"How much you wanna bet that's where they are," Lori said angrily with her arms crossed.

"Let's go," Merton said.

------------

"Sir….we think she's here," one of the syndicates lackeys said to there leader.

"Get more guards for the artifact," he told him.

"Tommy Dawkins is with her." He informed the older werewolf.

"Whatever happens, you can't let her get that artifact….she'll destroy us all with it. We know what happened the last time she ran out of 'Good ones', she moved on to us. It won't happen again." He said. Another on of the syndicates members came running into the room out of breath.

"Merton Dingle, and Lori Baxter just broke in," he gasped out.

"Kill them," he said.

-----------

Mang and Tommy had to duck in a corridor as it seemed the syndicate came on alert. They were running toward the front entrance, and towards the chamber the artifact was in.

"Tommy, you go get the artifact, I'm going to distract them," she said.

"But…." He started but she stopped him with a kiss.

"Trust me," she smiled. He smiled back, then headed off to find the artifact. 

Mang knew something was wrong, if the syndicate knew she was here she would have assumed they would have sent most of there guards to the artifact room, but they were sending quite a few to the front door. She followed silently behind them, and came to the second floor landing that looked out on the bottom floor. Tommy's friends were here. She couldn't let them interfere. Lori was fighting off Wolfs, while that Merton fellow was back slumped against a wall by the staircase opening, attempting to stand up.

Mang smiled as she pulled the knife she had hidden in her boot out. She slowly walked down the stairs.

--------------

Lori has seen Merton get thrown against the wall, but she didn't have time to help him right now, there were still two of these guys left. The first one feel easily, but the second on had caught her foot. She managed to twist out of his grasp but he pulled her to him so she elbowed him in the stomach. He bent over in pain, and she hit him in the head. She turned back around to see a red haired woman holding Merton with a knife to his neck.

"I assume your Mangiatore?" Lori said, trying to keep her anger down.

"You're a smart one," she said.

"What do you think your doing?" Lori asked.

"I'm keeping Tommy away from you, the only way to do that is to kill you both." She smiled evilly.

"Mang?" Tommy asked as he walked up behind her, the artifact in one hand, and an injured arm in the other. She spun around with Merton still in her grasp. Tommy stared and opened his mouth to speak, when she smiled evilly again, and stabbed Merton in the chest, letting him fall to the floor. She then grabbed the artifact out of the shocked Tommy's hand and fled. 

"NO!!!!" Lori screamed as she ran to Merton. She got on her knees beside him and held his had as he lay there trying to breath as he slowly bleed to death.

"Lo..ri….is…..Tommy….okay?" he asked looking off into space, gasping in pain.

"I'm right here," Tommy said sitting on the ground and taking his other hand.

"I can't see you," he said as he coughed painfully.

"It's gonna be alright," Lori cried.

"I'm so sorry Merton," Tommy said as tears started to fall down his face.

"It's alright…..you didn't know," he said before he coughed painfully again and stopped breathing.

"NO!!!" Lori screamed again as she hugged his now lifeless from. Tommy sat there, dumbfounded. It was his fault. He had been so caught up in his own problems, his own infinitely dumb troubles, that he had let his best friend get killed. He had even slept with her. What the hell was he thinking? He hadn't been he realized. He was looking for an easy way out, and he was to blind to see the lie, and Merton had now paid for his mistake. He set Merton's hand down and slowly stood up.

"Where are you going Tommy?" Lori sniffled.

"I'm gong to kill that bitch."


	5. The End

I tried so hard, and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter, I had to fall, to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter…in The End, it doesn't even matter.

-Linkin Park, In the End

Mang placed the artifact back on its rightful pedestal and sighed as she felt it's power return and what that power meant. It was only a matter of time now, she knew he would come, killing Merton made that a fact. She knew he would be foolish enough to come after her, and she would feed once again.

His eagerness to find a cure and to do anything to that end was why he was where he was. She had meet others like them, most were the same. Easily deceived, and in the end dead.

-----

"Tommy!" Lori screamed as she ran after him out of the castle, he was far enough away that a normal person would have been out of ear shot, but he stopped, and waited till she caught up.

"What?" he said a little more harshly than he meant.

"You can't just run off and get her, you need a plan or she's going to use you for that life force sucking thing," she said. She was almost hysterical, her eyes were still red, and tears were still falling down her face.

"I've gotta do something," he said.

"And your going to leave the body of your friend in our castle?" a voice said. Both Tommy and Lori spun around to fight, seeing the Syndicate leader.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm actually here to help. We'll get your frie…Merton's body where it needs to be," he said, the name rolling off his tongue as if it was something distasteful.

"Why?" Tommy asked, not letting his guard down.

"I want Mang dead, and we need the artifact back. I can give you information to make sure it's done, but I need your assurance that you **_will_** kill her." He explained.

"She's as good as dead," Lori said, making Tommy stare at her.

"That bitch needs to get what's coming to her," she replied to his look.

-------

Mang polished the artifact. She had changed into her black robes and cloak, she always wore them on occasions like this. She had used them the first time she had sucked the life out of female werewolf. She had never expected what was coming, she had thought Mang was her best friend. She was a horrible judge of character. She looked at the base of the artifact, inscribed along it was the last name of everyone she had killed with its use. She was tracing her finger over the name of her last victim when she felt something violently grab her and throw her across the room into the wall.

She slowly looked up from where she was crumpled on the floor to see Tommy standing above her. 

"I knew you would come," she said as she sat herself up against the wall and stared at him.

"The you should have been better prepared," he said as he came at her, but she was faster and she lashed out with a kick to his stomach, he doubled over and fell backwards. She jumped over him, but he grabbed her ankle. She fell at the foot of the pedestal. Her head made a large crack noise as she hit it on the ground, she turned over to have her arms pinned down as Tommy hovered over her.

"Time to die," he told her as he snarled.

"Your correct," she smiled as her eyes suddenly turned black. Tommy jerked backwards away from her as he felt a sharp pain in his chest and head. Mang smiled as she stood up, sighing as she felt his life force drain into her.

Tommy looked up to see the artifact glowing a strange black, the same shade as Mang's eyes. It was like she was getting younger and stronger in front of his eyes. She looked at him and smiled.

"I suspect your life force will keep me alive for at least 40 years," she told him as she rolled her head to the side.

"I wouldn't be so sure," he smirked through the pain. She looked at him and started laughing, and suddenly she stopped as Tommy heard the sickening sound of a knife being shoved into flesh. Mang's eyes returned to normal as the knife came out, and the artifacts glow faded as well. Tommy felt the pain melt away as well, but he knew that it was mostly likely too late for that.

Mang fell to her knees and bent her head up to see her killer. She couldn't believe it, she had fallen for this trick. It was Lori. Mangs eyes rolled back in her head, and she fell forward, unmoving. Lori dropped the knife and ran to Tommy, falling to her knees as she got there. He had dropped his head back to the ground.

"You knew this would happen," she said as fresh tears ran down her face.

"She had to pay, and she had to be distracted, the only time she's vulnerable is when she's taking someone's life force, and I think…if we get back soon…." He coughed painfully. "I'll be alright."

"You had better, I can't lose you too," she smiled before she bent down and gave him a light kiss on the lips. She sat back up and smiled at him.

"Lori..." was all he got out, and he once again heard the sick sound of a knife in someone's back. Lori blinked in shock, as she looked back at Tommy. There was blood coming from her mouth.

"No…" Tommy sobbed out before she fell forward on him. Mang was on her hands and knees behind her, desperately trying to stay up, but she fell again. Tommy stared at her and she smiled back.

"You didn't think I'd go before I destroyed my own killer did you?" she asked in a small and weak voice before her face went blank and her head rolled to the side and he saw the all to familiar life drain from her eyes.

Tommy pulled the knife out of Lori's back, and rolled her over so that he was holding her. He knew he wasn't going to make it. He couldn't never get back on his own, and he could feel himself slipping away, and he had no one to blame but himself. His two best friends in the whole world were dead. He had no one to blame but himself. They would never get to see how their lives would turn out. He had no one to blame but himself. He was going to die, this was how it was ending. Despite all his efforts, everything he had done, this was the end. He had no one to blame but himself. He looked at the artifact, it was glowing black as four names were inscribed in black fire on the base. Dingle, Baxter, Mang, and Dawkins. 

"So this is the end," he muttered before he was engulfed in the darkness.

I tried so hard, and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter, I had to fall, to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter…in The End, it doesn't even matter.

-Linkin Park, In the End


End file.
